Nightmare Chronicles
by Bolto
Summary: After 20 years of his absence, Freddy Krueger returns to prey on the relatives of his past victims.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to cancel one of my other A Nightmare on Elm Street fanfics, The Dream stalker. I just really didn't like how I was setting everything out. And it was just really drawn out and I just didn't feel like it was effective. And to top it off, after 4 chapters I only got three reviews, two of which were by the same person. So I assume everybody else hated it as much as I did. So please, if you like this, or think I could improve, please give me some reviews.**

Heather Lantz, a 17-year-old girl with long, curly brown hair and a haunting face drove in her beaten up car that had been made five years before she had even been born. Her car was the only car on the road, and with the exception of some woodland creatures, she was the only living creature that was on the road. Both sides of the road were lined by thick pine trees with long branches that almost resembled claws. Some were hanging just low enough to scrape along the side of her car.

Heather hadn't slept in at least thirty-six hours, because she had had a part in setting up a camping event in the wood for her school. But now that the event was over, she had to head on back to her parent's home in Springwood. During the camping event she had stayed up for a large amount of time setting up a lot of the performances and events going on at the campground, so sleep would have just gotten in her way. However, because of this, she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, including right in front of the wheel.

As Heather continued driving along the empty road she looked to her right and briefly saw a metal claw with a red and green striped claw scrape along the side of her car. She screamed and began swerving off to the left side of the road. When she looked back she saw no claw arm with red and green stripes. And at this point she just shrugged it off as her hallucinating. And after the lack of sleep, it was the most logical answer.

As Heather was nearing town, and the lifeless road was coming to an end, she noticed a hitchhiker on the side of the road. The hitchhiker was a short, long haired, ginger girl with a ghostly pale face. Heather couldn't just let her stay out in the middle of the woods like that, because she was probably the first person the hitchhiker had seen on the road. And for all she knew, she could have been the last person the hitchhiker would see on the road. So she pulled over by the hitchhiker and unlocked her car.

The hitchhiker heard the familiar clicking sound of the car doors and knew that she was being invited into the car. She sprinted over to Heather's car out of excitement and quickly opened the passenger car door and jumped in. "Hello." Said Heather, starting to drive back onto the road again "So where are you going?".

"Oh, I'm just heading up to Springwood to visit some friends" Replied the hitchhiker "but my car broke down way back down the road and my cell phone is dead".

"Oh well, you're lucky, because I'm heading to Springwood too"

"Oh thank God!"

"So, do you have a name?" Heather asked wanting to learn more about this strange girl "My name is Heather Lantz".

"I'm Michelle Caulfield".

"So, is there any reason wh-" Started Heather but out of nowhere three girls jumping rope and two boys tossing a ball back in forth appeared on the road. Heather creamed and swerved off the side of road into the heavily wooded forest-like area to avoid hitting the children. The car Heather and Michelle were in slammed into several trees bouncing off of trees into other trees. Branches crashed through the windows of the car scratching at the seats and the two girls inside. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Screamed Michelle.

"I didn't want to hit those kids!" Shouted Heather back at Michelle.

"Are you high?"

"Of course not!"

"There were no kids, you just swerved off the road for no reason!"

"You know what. Just stay here, I'll go get help." Said Heather scrawling her way out of the car and fighting of the branches that had attacked her car "Besides the nearest town is only a quarter mile away".

"I'm coming too"

"No, you stay here and make sure nobody steals my stuff".

"Whatever" said Michelle as she started breaking some branches so they weren't pressing against her skin. As she watched Heather walk away stretched back and pushed her seat as far back as she could. Before she knew it her eyelids were becoming heavy and she soon fell into a fast sleep. However she came to an abrupt awakening (Or so she though) when she found a red and green striped snake winding its way around her body, binding her.

The snake lifted Michelle up and out of the car and started dragging her through the woods, screaming the entire way. As hard as he as she tried to break free, both her arms and legs were bound be the strange snake. It continued to drag her until it made it's way in front of a tall oak tree. The snake then began to drag her up the oak tree, upside down.

It stopped dragging Michelle up the oak tree after her head was four feet off of the ground. Suddenly the snake transformed itself into red and green striped rope, wrapping all around her. It bound her legs around the giant tree together tightly. Then it stretched her arms out in a T formation with a rope wrapping around the back of the tree and connecting to the other arm. So it looked like she was being crucified upside down.

Suddenly a man walked out in front of Michelle from behind the giant oak tree. The man was at least six feet tall, he wore a dusty, brown fedora, a red and green striped sweater, and most notably he had horribly burnt skin. And when the man raised his right hand he revealed a clad glove with four sharp knives coming out of the fingers. "You look like you need a hair cut" Said the man in a horrifying and at the same time hysterical voice. He brought his finger knives up to her long, orange hair. And with a quick flick of his fingers he cut off a chunk of her hair.

Michelle began screaming seeing he beautiful hair fall down to the grass below her. The burnt man continued slashing away at the poor girl's hair. After only a minute all of her silky, orange hair had been sliced right off of her head. "My hair!" Cried Michelle now beginning to sob. The burnt man then began to laugh uncontrollably at Michelle mourning her lost hair. He lifted his clawed hand up into the air and brought it down forming four long slashes down Michelle's torso. She cried out in pain for a few seconds until she lost her voice from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

As Heather Lantz walked down the road away from her car with Michelle Caulfield inside. Deep in her gut she knew that something was going to happen to Michelle all alone on a deserted road. But she just shrugged it off, because she hadn't seen anyone else on the road up until she found Michelle, so the chances of someone coming by and mugging her were very low. And so she trudged down to the old gas station Heather knew was right outside the abandoned road.

After about twenty minutes of fast walking down the lonely road Heather could see the gas station off in the distance. And within another three minutes she had reached the front of the gas station. Heather did go to a school with a boy who's family ran this gas station so she hoped that maybe he might be there and could possibly help her. If not, she could just ask his parents who were working there if they could let her use their phone to call a tow truck.

On top of the small gas station were some letters that most likely lit up at night that spelled _Fuel Lane_. This was a play on words because the family's surname was Lane. Through the windows in front of the building Heather could see a woman who looked to be in her early forties was there. So Heather walked in and asked "By any chance is Nick here?".

"Oh, of course he is" She said with an almost creepy smile on her face "Oh, Nick, some girl is here to see you!"

Just a few seconds later Nick burst through a door that was located behind the counter. He was obviously of Italian decent and had that distinct skin tone. His eyes were a deep green color that looked almost threatening. And his hair, which was the most notable thing about him, was jet black with a distinct greasy look that had been slicked back making him look like some who had just stepped off of the set for _Grease._

"Heather?" blabbered Nick with a shocked look on his face "What are you doing here?"

"I know this is kind of a big favor to ask Nick, but you guys have a tow truck, right" Replied Heather.

"Ugh, yeah… We do" He said with no enthusiasm as he really didn't want to help her, but he knew it would be the right thing to do "Where is it at".

"Just a mile or two down Senator Highway"

"Alright, let's go"

Nick led Heather out of the building and around to the back where she could see that there was small house and garage connected to the back of the gas station. Just on the side of the store and building combination was a beaten up pick up truck with a tow attachment on the back. Nick walked over and unlocked the passenger door because the truck didn't even have mechanized locks. And in just a few minutes the truck was already zooming off down the highway that Heather's car was on.

Because Heather wasn't driving this time, she didn't really have much to focus on. But then the truck began to pick up in speed. Then she saw the three girls jumping rope and two boys playing ball in the middle of the road. "Nick! Slow down! There are kids in the road!" Heather shouted to Nick. But when she turned to look at him, instead of the Italian boy she thought she was driving with, it was a completely different person. A man with dusty, brown fedora, a tattered red and green striped shirt, badly burned skin, and most notably a clad glove on his right hand with knives protruding from each finger.

The badly burned man turned to Heather and gave a maniacal laugh that would be etched into her mind for the rest of her life. And with that he slammed right into the five children in the middle of the road. As the children hit the truck they flew up onto the hood and over the windshield leaving traces of blood all over the windshield. And with that heather woke up screaming at the top of her lungs to find that it was all just a dream and it was really just Nick driving the truck still. There were no traces of the children's blood on the windshield either. And just up ahead Nick and Heather saw he car totaled on the left side of the road.

Nick pulled the tow truck up next to Heather's destroyed car and proceeded to exit the truck. Heather had just gotten out of the truck when Nick screamed "Holy shit!". Nick was already standing in front of Heather's car, so she had just assumed that he was talking about how wrecked the car was. However, when she made her way over to the car, she could see what Nick had screamed about. Tied in an upside down crucifix with the blood drained out of her body, hair torn from her head, and skin shredded to piece was Michelle Caulfield, the hitchhiker Heather had left behind to watch her car.

"How could have done this?" Cried out Heather.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were the one who did this" Replied Nick with a sigh of relief.

"I would never kill someone, but I knew this girl…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, she was hitchhiking on this road, and I picked her up. But when the car lurched off the road…" Heather said realizing it was all her fault Michelle died "…I- I left her behind here to watch the car."

"Well, we can't report this, because you just seem too suspicious, I'm sure somebody else will come down this road and find her"

"But… We can't"

"We have to"

Nick towed Heather's car back to his parent's gas station and drove Heather back to her house. And after all that he had been through that day he thought he needed to get some sleep. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. He turned his bedroom light off, and tossed himself onto his bed. He found he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about what happened to Michelle and couldn't fall asleep because of it. So he stared out his window to see if that would help get his mind off of what all had happened that day.

Suddenly a hand reached up to the window and knocked on the glass. Perplexed, Nick got up to see who it could be. When he walked over to the window he saw that it was Heather who had knocked at the door. He had a feeling that somebody had found Michelle's body and that she was coming there to tell him that. So he unlatched the window and pulled it up to let her in. However, what Nick saw in the window was completely different than what was on the other side of the window. Instead of Heather it was a badly burned man wearing a fedora and a red and green striped sweater with a bladed glove on his right hand.

The man jumped into Nick's room before Nick could slam the window shut and pinned him to the ground. The monster stared deeply into his eyes with its demonic, amber eyes. "Stay away from her, kid. You don't want to get involved in this fight" he said in a sickening , yet somehow eerily comical tone. And with that Nick woke up laying in his bed with his head still looking towards the window. He had just thought that it was a dream, but then noticed that there was a small cut on his left wrist from where the claw had pinned him to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather found it hard to take in all that had happened that day. She couldn't help but blame herself for Michelle's untimely death. She was the one who told her to stay and watch her car while she went to get Nick to help her. If Michelle would have come with her she probably still would have lived. Heather really didn't know what she was thinking, a small girl like her couldn't have held her own up against one or possibly multiple thugs. And then she started thinking more into what had happened, when Nick and her went through the totaled car she didn't find that anything was missing. So it wasn't like whoever killed Michelle killed her because they were trying to steel something. It was just for the pure intent of murder.

Heather realized that her lack of sleep probably wasn't helping her deal with the situation at hand at all. So she made her way to the closest bathroom in her house and started the shower so that the water could warm up. This shower was not a bath tub, but instead was a shower room about the size of a broom closet. While she waited for the water to warm up she undressed her self in preparation for the shower. And by the time she had full undressed herself the shower was spewing water that was just the perfect temperature for a before-bed shower.

When Heather made her way into the shower she was met with a relaxing wave of warm water splash against her body. It was just the perfect temperature and she couldn't help but just slump against the shower wall behind her. The water started rushing faster and faster out of the shower nozzle and somehow the water refused to go down the shower drain. The water began flooding the shower room at an almost unrealistic pace. And in just around a minute the water level was just above her knees. The water was so warm and inviting that she couldn't help but slide down the shower wall until she was sitting on the flow of the shower.

The shower room began filling up with the warm water faster and faster. And before she knew it, the water was up to Heather's neck, and was continuing to rise further. As the water started running up to her chin, she couldn't help but try to sink lower into the water. The water was just so comfortable and inviting that she needed to be completely submerged in the water. And in just a few seconds the water had made its way up to her eye level, then to her forehead, and then above her head. She found herself in complete relaxation laying under the water that had flooded her shower.

The shower water began to pass through Heather's lips into her mouth. Continuing to fill her body with the warm water that she had submerged herself in. After thirty seconds of the water entering her body she felt as if she was drowning, but she didn't care at that point. Then from the window of the shower door she saw a girlish figure with long hair appear. She couldn't make out much from the door, since it was made of a material that distorted the vision so if someone walked in on a person showering they wouldn't see their full nudity.

The figure outside of the shower room had a haunting, yet motherly presence to it. Someone who wasn't necessarily a caring person, but someone that would help out their child if they were endanger if she could. And almost as if a blindfold had been removed from Heather's eyes, the warm, perfect water that she had submerged herself in was revealed to be freezing cold, murky water. She quickly realized that she had been tricked and that if she kept herself in the water any longer she would surely die. So sher swam up to the top of the water and emerged gasping for breath.

But Heather just found herself standing up in the shower room, with no murky water to be seen. The mysterious figure she had seen earlier was also gone along with the deadly water. It was as if none of that had really happened, but she knew something was off. Her tongue still had traces of the disgusting sludge that had been floating around in the water that had nearly killed her. So she couldn't just put it off as just her dozing off in the shower.

Whatever the situation was, Heather knew that she just need to get out of that shower before anything else freaky happened. So she turned the water off and made her way out of the shower room. She dried herself off with clean towel that was hanging by a rack above the toilet. She used the towel as a makeshift robe and made her way to her room where she pulled out a pair of pajamas and slipped herself into them.

Soon the lights were out and Heather was fast asleep laying in her bed, where a window sat right next to. Suddenly she found herself waking up to a crash as a body smashed itself through the window and landed on top of her. Then the body, which Heather could not make out who was due to the darkness of the room. The mystery body then pinned her arms and legs to the bed. "My hair… He tore of my beautiful hair!" Screamed the body that was pinning Heather down.

Through the darkness Heather could make out that the face of the body was Michelle Caulfield, who had been killed earlier! The parts of her body that had been shredded apart were still shredded, however her long, ginger hair was still in tact. Michelle let out a scream and then her hair shot forward and wrapped around Heather's neck. Michelle's body fell of the side of Heather's bed, dragging her along with her to the floor. Then Michelle crawled under the bed, crawling backwards and dragging Heather under with her.

Heather continued to be dragged under the bed until she was dragged from under the other side of the bed. However, that shouldn't have happened since there should have been a wall there. Instead on the other side of the bed was a the hallway of a musky, dirty boiler room. Michelle continued to drag Heather through the hallway until she made it's way up to the end of the hallway. Instead of stopping or turning around the corner, she started crawling up the wall. Heather was pulled up high enough that she was hanging three inches of the ground. She grabbed the hair wrapped around her neck and tried to break free of it, but it was too strong.

Heather was too busy being dragged and choked by Michelle's hair that she didn't notice a burned man with strange clothing and a razored glove. The man walked in front of her and raised his glove towards her. Looking at the knives on the glove she realized that this man was the one had killed Michelle. He pulled his arm back and began to thrust his hand forward with intent to impale her on the four knives.

But then the woman Heather had seen in the shower appeared behind the man. Suddenly the hair around Heather's neck became shriveled and dried, and snapped under her wait. She stumbled to the ground and the man's glove zoomed right above her head, just barely missing her head. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran into the hallway that extended to the right of where Michelle had hung her.

Heather ran down the hallway as fast as she could, but she could tell that the man was following her. This was because she could hear those four knives of his scraping along the boiler room walls. They let off an unmistakable screeching noise that was even worse than nails on a chalk board. As Heather ran she could hear the scraping getting closer and closer. But as the scraping got closer and closer her vision started becoming blacker and blacker. And then she found herself laying back in her bed, with her window in one piece, as if nothing had ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Heather found herself walking out of her bedroom to the empty kitchen to make herself breakfast. Her father, Erick Lantz, was the supervisor for a big business corporation that worked on advertisement. While this gave him and his daughter a good income to support themselves with and enough left over for a lot of luxuries. On the down side, he was often gone for several days at a time on business trips. So it wasn't uncommon for Heather to be on her own for 10 days a month while her father is out on a business trip.

Heather's mother, Rachael Brooks, had ran out on her when she was only a few months old. Her and Erick had been in a relationship for a couple months before Heather had been conceived. Like many children, Heather had been an accident and Rachael had really wanted to have the baby aborted. However Erick had been able to convince her to keep the child. After the baby had been born Erick had proposed to Rachael, but she declined as she didn't know if she really wanted to commit to someone. One morning Erick woke up to find Rachael gone, and a note stating that she just couldn't take what all was going on between him, her, and the baby.

Erick hadn't seen or heard of Rachael again after she left him until two years later. He had been watching the news and she had gone missing for two weeks until her body had been found mutilated in the forest. And just a few days afterward, Erick had quickly become the main suspect for the crime. During this time he really worried that if he were found guilty what would happen to Heather. He wasn't just about to let the baby he had struggled to keep just slip away from him so easily. And even when the case was about to rule him guilty, almost out of a miracle the killer had came out and admitted that he had killed Rachael. Since then, Erick had become extremely protective of his daughter, or at least as protective as he could be with his business trip problem.

Since the trip and the death of Michelle Caulfield had happened on a Sunday, this day would be the day that Heather would have to return to school. After Heather had finished her breakfast she got dressed for school and headed out to school. When she got to school, she expected everybody to be chatting about the camping even that had happened over weekend. Instead she walked into the school hallways to see everybody with upset faces and even some with tears in their eyes. She waltzed her way over to one of her friends that she saw crying, Lisa Kopecky, to ask he what everyone was crying about. Lisa was a slim, black girl with short, black hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a denim jacket, and skinny jean that went down to her ankles. "Lisa, why is everybody crying?" Heather asked her.

"Didn't you hear?" Said Lisa between sobs "Michelle and Brett were killed last night"

Heather knew that by Michelle, Lisa meant Michelle Caulfield whose dead body she had discovered. However, she assumed by Brian that she meant Brett Anderson, a fairly popular jock. Although Heather wasn't very close to Michelle or Brett, she did know that Lisa was friends with both of them. So she couldn't help but feel sorry for Lisa, losing two close friends in one night. And that got Heather thinking, if that mysterious man who could have possibly broke into her dreams killed Michelle, assuming that it all wasn't just her mind coming up with a reason for Michelle's death, was Brett killed by the same man?

Before the conversation could continue any further, the class bell rang, so they had to head off to class. In her first class, Chemistry, Heather began to make a doodle of the man she had seen in her dream. She had always been a fairly good artist, although she was very incompetent with her drawing skills. So she never really showed anyone her drawings afraid they would make fun of her drawings that she thought were terrible. The boy who sat next to her in Chemistry, Jeff Stevens, noticed her doodle of the man "Hey, that's a really cool drawing. Looks like something out of a dream I had last night."

"R-really…?" Asked Heather, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, funny how those things work out, isn't it?"

"No talking" Shouted the Chemistry teacher at the two of them.

Things went on as if everything was normal for her next few classes, with a few kids crying over the death of a close friend here and there. However, after her third period she headed off for her lunch period when she saw a close friend of hers, Levi Stanton, leaning against the wall of the lunch building. He was a short boy with combed back blond hair, bright blue eyes, and clean clothes that looked like something you would wear to church on Sundays. "Hey, Levi" She said approaching him "It was too bad that you couldn't come to the camping trip with us"

"Yeah… But you know, can't let things get in the way of church" He said forcing a smile although Heather could see the pain behind his eyes.

Levi was one of those kids that you couldn't help but feel bad for. His parents were hardcore Catholics that practically devoted their life to their religion. They control practically control their child's mind, and they expect him to be just as religious as they are. The only thing that really kept him from going to a private Catholic school was the fact that the nearest Catholic school was over fifty miles away. Although he had never told Heather, she knew that he was secretly an Atheist. But of course he could never be able to tell his parents this or else he would be out on the streets or in therapy in an instant.

"Hey Levi… Do you think it is possible to die in a dream?" She asked him, knowing that Levi was a fairly smart, young boy.

"Well, I believe it was Cambodia, there were reports of people dying in their sleep." Said Levi, the sadness draining from his eyes and fascination replacing it "There was a case where a teenager refused to go to sleep because he just knew that if he did that he would surely die. His father, who was doctor, gave him sleeping pills. Instead of taking the sleeping pills he hid them under his bed sheets and put a coffee pot in his closet to help him stay awake. One night while him and his family were watching a movie her feel asleep, so his parents took him up to his room and laid him on his bed. A few hours later they heard screams and thrashing, but when they got to the boy's room, he was already dead."

**So, I thought since I use a lot of inspirations to form my dream sequences and characters, I thought I'd tell you guys how I got some of these ideas in a kind of a 'behind the scenes' kind of section in this chapter.**

**In Chapter 1, as somebody in the reviews already pointed out, the two characters in the story shared the last names of characters in the Nightmare On Elm Street movies. Those being Glenn Lantz and Jennifer Caulfield. The whole hitchhiker girl and being tied to a tree with her body and hair mutilated is based off of a scene at the beginning of the original draft that Wes Craven had written for Nightmare 3. I just thought that that scene would have been really creepy, and was a little upset that it actually wasn't in the movie after I read it. So I added it in here.**

**In Chapter 2 I introduce the Lane family, which is obviously the same family that Rod Lane from the first family belonged to. The whole through the glass the person looks like a friend but when you open the window it's actually a horrifying monster comes from a dream I had as a child. In the dream the doorbell rang, and from the window beside the front door I could see it was a friend of mine. But when I opened the front door it turned out to be snarling bear-monster.**

**Chapter 3 had that shower dream sequence that was basically an almost exact replica of a nightmare I had once. I am really afraid of drowning, so that dream always haunted me. However, writing it turned out to be kind of weird, because I had to imagine it in my head as I was writing it. And I'm a gay male (That doesn't mean that this is going to turn into yaoi slash fiction if that is what you are thinking) so I just think that if I wasn't I probably would have been able to write that scene more effectively, but really I just rushed through it because I didn't really want those images in my head. And about the woman that appears in two of the scenes, that is actually a character from the original Nightmare films, but I'm not going to say which character it is. And that scene where Michelle's hair starts choking hair is similar to a scene in the first draft of Nightmare 3 where the Hitchhiker does the same thing to Nancy.**

**I know chapter 4 wasn't necessarily the most exciting because of the lack of dream sequences. But I got to introduce a few characters you'll see being involved in the story. It also divulged in the backstory of Heather and Levi. Like in the first Nightmare movie I want to make most or possibly all of the characters have really sad and unique dilemmas with their family and past. Like Heather's father who is often absent and her lack of mother. As well as Levi's family who forces their religion down his throat.**

**If you liked this section please let me know, and maybe I'll start adding it at the end of every couple chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

After a lengthy talk with Levi about the dreams she had been having, Heather came to a very shocking conclusion. Jeff had told her that he had a dream about the man that she had seen in her dreams. And if this man was the same one that had killed Michelle the day before, she couldn't just sit around and let him have his way with other innocent people. So she began searching the lunch room for Jeff for five minutes until she came across the table that Jeff was sitting at. Sitting with him was familiar face to Heather, Nick Lane.

"Hey Jeff, Nick. Mind if I sit here?" Heather asked sitting down before either of them could say anything. The two boys looked at each other with a look of confusion wondering if the other invited Heather over to talk to them. "Nick, I think I figured out who killed Michelle." Said Heather with a shaky tone "And if I'm right Jeff and I are probably next."

"Wait! Why me? And what do you and Nick know about Michelle's death?" shouted Jeff.

"Shut up!" Whispered Nick "You'll draw attention to us!"

"Nick and I saw Michelle's body when we were towing my car. And I think the guy who killed her didn't kill her in real life. Instead I think she had fallen asleep and this man manipulated her body through her dreams killing her both in the dream and real life." Said Heather unfolding a picture of a badly burnt man wearing a striped sweater, a fedora, and a claw-like glove.

"Normally I wouldn't believe in this superstition bullshit, but it can't be a coincidence that I had a dream about the same guy you had a dream about." Said Jeff with a shaky tone of voice.

"H-hey, you guys had a dream about that bastard too?" Asked Nick holding his arm up and pulling his sleeve back to reveal a bandage on his wrist "I had a dream about him pinning me to the floor last night, and in my dream those knives on his fingers dug into the side of my wrists. When I woke up the cut was really there, but I just brushed it off as a coincidence."

"I really wish you hadn't said that…" Said Heather with tears forming in her eyes "That almost confirms that I'm right. And… I don't want to be right."

After their talk about the dreams, Jeff and Heather gave her their cell phone numbers, while Heather gave the two her cell phone number. This was so that if anything happened they could contact each other on a moments notice if anything happened. After their conversation school returned to normal for the three. Except for the fact that they made sure not to fall asleep no matter how boring their teacher's lectures were.

When Jeff found his way home after school had ended he quickly got his homework out of the way with. Jeff had troubles doing work in class so he usually just took it home and worked on it there. Many kids at Springwood treated him like he wasn't very intelligent. But he was very intelligent, he just had troubles interacting with others due to his Asperger's.

Like many teenage boys, Jeff was into first person shooter video games. He didn't have trouble talking or interacting with people over the internet or voice chat through an online game. And so he often sought these games as a way to feel normal. Because of this he would spend the majority of his time playing video games. The video games wouldn't just be able to help him talk to people, but now it would help him stay awake.

Jeff often got good grades so his parents didn't mind how long he played video games or even if he stayed up late playing them. And he knew that he could use this to his advantage to stay awake the maximum amount he possibly could without any problems. So he ventured into the kitchen, grabbed a caffeinated soda, and prepared for a gaming marathon.

The sharp shooting marathon went on for a few hours before Jeff's cell phone started to vibrate. He turned the volume on his television down and answered the phone, holding it between his shoulder and head. "Jeff? This is Heather!" Came a panicky voice from the phone "I was just talking to Nick and… He just stopped talking but he didn't hang up"

"Shit!" shouted Jeff "Did you try waking him up?"

"Of course I did! I tried screaming into the phone and calling him but none of it would work!" Heather screamed "Hey, do you think you could sneak out?"

"Yeah, you know where Nick's house is, right?"

"Uh huh. Let's just hurry."

Nick found himself laying on his bed talking to what he believed to be Heather. He continued to talk to Heather over the phone until he was startled by a tree branch scraping across the window. A nice sized tree sat just to the side of his window, and when it got windy enough the branches would scrape against his window. Just as he was about to call it off as just the wind the branches busted through the window. The branches resembled a giant claw and it stretched its way over to him and swept him up out of his bed.

The claw then dragged Nick out of his room and to the where the branch remained before it grabbed him. Standing on the branches above him was none other than the burned man. Nick screamed and struggled to break free from the tree's grasp, but it was no use. The burned man whipped out his claws and sliced away at Nick's arms, legs, calves, and shoulders. He then pulled the muscles out of Nick's body and wrapped them around various tree branches, leaving him hanging, only able to scream as his blood quickly drained from his body.

As Jeff and Heather were running towards Nick's house they heard his screams. This only drove them to run to Nick's aid as fast as they possibly could. When they got to the gas station and convenience store that was also Nick's house they followed the screams to the side of the house. And when they saw what was hanging in the tree on the side of the house they both gasped in horror.

"Oh shit…" Muttered Heather.

"Please hurry! I'm not going to let this murderer get away with killing my son!" Shouted a voice coming from Nick's bedroom.

"She's going to think we did it, we have to get out of here" Jeff whispered to Heather.


End file.
